


The Advisors of the Inquisition

by LittleBlackDragon



Series: The Adventures of Magdalene Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magdalene Lavellan is now apart of the newly formed Inquisition, and as such, is taken by Cassandra Pentaghast to become acquainted with the three head specialists of the Inquisition. </p><p>Important Note: This piece was written originally for Tumblr, prior to the release of the game. It is mostly compliant with what happens in game, save for some variations in dialogue. While this particular Inquisitor does eventually form a romantic relationship with Cullen, their interactions for this fic are not romantic (as they have only just met).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advisors of the Inquisition

It felt only like a short time since Magdalene was first held by Cassandra Pentaghast and her men. And then there was the attack on the village. And then the Temple, where she saw the vision of that strange woman. Once in rags and chains, Magdalene was released, now working as an agent of the newly formed “Inquisition” rather than as a prisoner of Seeker Pentaghast.

She dusted off the sleeves of her newly acquired grey leather coat, a sturdy thing with straps that bound it together in front. Her eyes of milky blue wandered up to the door of the small Chantry, golden and embossed with the symbol of a bright, outreaching sun. 

Cassandra had called her here, requesting Varric and Solas leave them be. She had not given all the details as to the reason the elf come alone. But despite that, in spite on the subtle quaking in her boots, she had come to see the Seeker had the best intentions at heart. 

She wanted to save lives. She wanted to close the breach. She wanted answers. Magdalene wanted that too. Even if it wasn’t her own clan who perished. So many families. So many children. Husbands and wives lost their lives that day. If she could, the Dalish mage would bring them all back. But all she could do now was help Cassandra make sense of what happened. She owed her that much for the Seeker finally allowing herself to trust her, even just a little. Even just to make her an ally, and not a prisoner.

She swept the length of her tight black braid over her shoulder, and did her best to brush her messy bangs from her eyes. As she stepped down to push the door of the Chantry open, she could feel the weight of her boots that were strung tightly on her person. 

They were not soft and light, as she was used to with things of Dalish make. No, her whole outfit, a mixture of varying shades of grey, felt as though it weighed down on her. But human things were crafted differently from that of her people. And like or not, they were things she would need to adjust to. 

If nothing else, they would survive many a good fight, she chuckled silently to herself.

Cassandra accompanied her as she went inside, following down a long carpet that led to a closed door at the end of the Sanctuary. The Seeker turned to her as they walked.

"Does it trouble you?"

Magdalene paused. She meant the events at the Temple. When she tried to close to the breach. To seal this damnable thing that had already caused so much strife.

She felt herself holding back a few frustrated tears.

"What I did had no affect at all. The breach remains."

Cassandra shook her head.

"That is not true. Because of you, the breach is stable, and no longer growing. It’s given us a second chance."

Magdalene looked up. She said that with such conviction. 

"AND, your mark is also stable, for now. And this is what’s important."

The mage nodded.

"It will take power of the same magnitude as what opened the breach in the first place to close it. Unfortunately, that is something we do not have, as evidenced by what happened. And power such as that is not easy to come by."

She continued to walk towards the door at the end of the hallway, with Magdalene following behind.

"Well, considering what damage it caused, I can’t say I like the prospect of what it might take to open it."

"If you are more concerned about lives being lost, you have my sympathy. I would not wish to throw lives away. But sadly they are being lost as we speak. And this is why the Inquisition must step in."

"This is why I’m helping you."

"Correct," Cassandra replied as she turned the handle of the door and went inside. The petite mage followed close behind, hearing the shuffling of several sets of feet in front of her.

She peeked her head around Cassandra, seeing a poorly lit room, with a wooden table in the middle and a map spread on top of it. There were other bits of furniture here in their of wood and stone. But what was more notable were the three people standing around the center table, one of which she recognized from the temple.

"…S-sister Leliana?"

The pale woman cloaked in blue stood at the far left, nodding to her. She was in the cloth and chainmail garb from before, the symbol of the Seekers, now the symbol of the Inquisition, on an emblem holding her hood. Strands of red hair were barely visible, her eyes as dusk in the dim room.

"I…wondered if I would see you again. Thank you…for…"

Magdalene hesitated. The last time they saw one another, the Chantry sister was fighting violently to protect the Dalish mage as demons were swarming upon them. But she did not forget that she was also someone who had been kind to her, much like Varric had when she was first captured.

"There is no need for thanks, I did what I had to."

She seemed more serious, more stiff than when they had first met, however. But perhaps it was due to business.

The other two were people she did not recognize, however. There was another woman, darker in complexion to the fair right of the table, in a puffy dress of finely made blue and gold cloth. A jeweled necklace adorned her shoulders, her raven hair was tied back in a low bun, with slight waves on either side of her face. And she held some sort of piece of wood with quill and a burning candle.

She seemed to have a sophisticated look about her. The clothes certainly added to it, but it was also the way she stood, the way she had such a calm expression. A sort of inviting calm, as it were. She seemed the friendliest in the room, eager to welcome Magdalene and put her at ease. She was very much tempted to smile in kind.

And then there was the third person at the center, a man who Magdalene first noticed was notably taller than she was. If not for the circumstances, such a thought might make her flush red.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

She looked up at his face, angular, light in tone, jaw and lips outlined with stubble. His hair was a dusted gold, kept neat and away from his eyes.

“….Well….such as they are.”

He looked down and back up to Magdalene. He had a certain intensity and determination in his eyes. She couldn’t quite tell what color they were, as he shifted the light caused her to see different shades of brown…or perhaps green?

But what caught the Dalish mage’s attention the most was his suit of armor. It looked very heavy, especially with all the belts and layers of black and wine-colored cloth on top of it, trimmed with a touch of gold. Fur pauldrons of black lined his shoulders, much like the mane of a male lion.

“We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more will be before this is through.”

He shook his head.

Magdalene was in awe of these people. So refined, so heavily adorned….it was something alien and yet impressive to someone used to what she was used to seeing, even in the times in her life when she had interacted with humans.

And then her eyes fell to the bracers of Cullen’s armor, noticing they had some kind of insignia on them. Upon them was the symbol of a longsword, encircled by fire.

Magdalene paused for a moment, and for an instant she felt her throat become tight.

She had seen this symbol only a time or two before. And each time, her Keeper had sent her away to keep her hidden. Despite her clans unusually friendly relations with humans compared to other Dalish, there was one group they they were taught to be wary of.

The Templars.

The Keeper of a clan was always one who knew a bit of magic, and so did their first. And being first to her clan, the Keeper was very protective of her. Especially when she or one of the hunters spotted Templars scouting the woods for rogue mages. It was those sightings that occasionally caused the clan to move onto another hunting ground earlier than planned. She taught Magdalene to keep out of sight of Templars. And when she became Keeper, she would need to keep the clan moving, to avoid drawing their attention.

The fact this Commander Cullen had their symbol on his armor made her nearly shiver. Was he a Templar? Or somehow affiliated? It was her gut reaction to want to take a step back. To protect herself.

But Cassandra’s voice called her back, reminding her of the situation and where she was. The seeker continued her introductions, turning her attention to the woman on the right.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our chief ambassador and diplomat.”

The woman bowed, smiling cordially.

“Andaran atish’an.”

The familiar Dalish greeting, “enter this place in peace”, took Magdalene completely by surprise.

“You speak elven!”

Lady Josephine chuckled gently.

“You’ve just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.”

And then Cassandra turned to the sister.

“And of course, you’ve met Sister Leliana.”

Leliana nodded.

“My position within the Inquisition requires a degree of subtlety and…”

“She is our Spymaster,” Cassandra cut her off. Leliana smiled warily in response.

“Yes….tactfully put, Cassandra.”

Magdalene bowed to all three of them as politely as she could muster, still feeling a bit of a sense of uneasiness.

“I’m surely pleased to meet you all, but…why is it that I am here?”

“I mentioned that your mark requires more power to close the breach for good,” Cassandra explained. Magdalene nodded. So this was about preparing for that second chance the Seeker mentioned. She was quick to get down to business and resolve the heart of problems, or so it seemd from what time the mage had spent with her.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana continued.

Cullen turned to Leliana, his expression contorting to one of deep concern.

“And I still disagree,” he countered firmly, “The Templars could serve just as well.”

Magdalene’s breathing hitched in anxiety. Were they seriously considering going to consider getting help from two sides that were warring with each other? The mages who fled the Circles of Magi? The ones who were now rebelling against the Chantry and the Templars? And the Templars themselves? Who broke from the Chantry because they felt they weren’t dealing with the mages as they should?

As if this Inquisition didn’t have enough problems on its plate…getting involved in a fight where both sides were clearly in the wrong despite whatever good points they might have. Creators, things just kept getting better and better, didn’t they?

And yet, if this is what it took to close the breach…

“We need power, Commander! Enough magic poured into that mark…”

“Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it, so…”

“Pure speculation,” Leliana retorted.

“I was a Templar once…I know what they’re capable of,” Cullen replied darkly.

It was then Josephine intervened in the argument.

“Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us at the moment. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition,” she turned to Magdalene, “And you, specifically.”

Magdalene lowered her gaze to the floor, shaking her head.

“They still believe it was me, don’t they? Everyone still believes I killed all those people?”

“Many would lead people to believe that to further their own agenda,” Leliana replied.

“Some people are calling you, a Dalish Elf, and a mage in addition to that, the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and us? Heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt…”

Cassandra shook her head

“It limits our options,” explained Josephine, “Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.”

Magdalene’s brow furrowed.

“Wait just a second. Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?”

Cassandra gestured to Magdalene as she explained things to her.

“Many people saw what yo did at the temple, how you stopped the breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you…they belive it was the prophet, Andraste.”

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading…”

“Which we have not,” Cassandra continued over Leliana’s interruption.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

“That’s quite the title, isn’t it?,” Cullen turned his attention to Magdalene, “How do you feel about that?”

Magdalene couldn’t keep her gaze on him as she pondered the question.

“It’s so…strange….and unsettling. I mean, it can be true, can it? I’m not a believer of Andraste by any means, I’m a mage…I mean, there’s just no way!”

She didn’t quite catch it, but she could swear Cullen chuckled softly.

“I’m sure the Chantry is thinking much the same thing, and would probably agree.”

“People as desperate for a sign of hope. And for some people, you are that sign,” Leliana elaborated.

Magdalene supposed that wasn’t such a bad thing. Hope was something people desperately needed in time like this.

“And to others, you are a symbol of everything that has gone wrong,” Josephine added.

“And they’re more concerned with denouncing me than worrying about how to close the breach?”

“Sadly, the Chantry had nothing but words at the moment at their disposal, and that won’t close the breach,” Cullen replied. That was something both she and him could clearly agree on.

“And yet, they are very much capable of burying us with them. And that is something they intend to do,” Josephine told him.

Leliana at that moment smiled. It was an expression more akin to how the mage saw her when they first met.

“However, there is something you can do,” she said to Magdalene, “There is a Chantry Chantry by the name of Mother Giselle, who has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

While it was good there was something that could be done, the Dalish elf couldn’t help but worry.

“Why would a Chantry cleric help us? I thought you said the Chantry denounced the Inquisition.”

“She understands there is more at stake here, and she can see beyond the rumors and agendas mired in politics,” Leliana smiled. It seemed as though the Spymaster had faith in this person. And Magdalene had some measure of trust in Leliana.

“Very well, I will speak to her. Whatever it takes to put the world back together, right?”

Leliana nodded.

“You will find her tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near the village of Redcliffe.”

Cullen stepped forward, quick to add his own thoughts as it seemed an agenda was now set for the Inquisition.

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there.”

Josephine nodded in agreement.

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley. And in your current position, you are better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

Magdalene nodded. By position, she meant people’s belief that she was the Herald of Andraste. Before the meeting dispersed however, Cassandra had more thing to add.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

A wise thing to do, the Dalish Mage thought. After all, she couldn’t exactly do this all herself, could she? But now, the next step on her path was clear. She and some of the others would be heading to the Hinterlands soon, and they would need to seek out this cleric.

And now it looked as though these people – Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine, would be working with her and Cassandra to do what was needed. She had a good feeling about Josephine and Leliana. She felt comfortable around them, and she could speak to them easily. But the Commander…she was not sure about him. Her chest still twisted in knots in the thought that he was once a Templar, and it seemed as though he might still be wary of mages, perhaps. But he didn’t seem unwilling to work with her.

Perhaps there something else to the story that she didn’t know? After all, she had barely met these people.


End file.
